In the region of danger areas or danger zones such as, for example, at railroad crossings, there is frequently the risk of a collision occurring between a vehicle which would like to cross a railroad crossing and an approaching train, if the vehicle does not notice the approaching train in good time. In order to avoid such situations in and around these danger areas, in particular at railroad crossings, modern vehicles are equipped with appropriate devices which are able to warn a vehicle about an approaching train in the region of a railroad crossing. WO 2016/046268 A1, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an example of such a train warning device for vehicles.
However, dangerous traffic situations can also arise for vehicles, in particular in the region of railroad crossings, if a vehicle has to stop within the region of the railroad crossing because of a traffic jam which can certainly occur and, indeed, before a train approaches the railroad crossing. In this case, such a train warning device is not sufficient for a vehicle to avoid such a situation, since the vehicle is not warned or the warning would be output too late for the vehicle.